Fear and feelings
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Les peurs et les sentiments de Jane face à Lisbon. Préparez les mouchoirs.
1. Bad dream or real life

_**Salut à tous, voilà une toute nouvelle fic. Elle ne comporte que trois chapitres, mais une autre arrive juste derrière celle-ci.**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez autant que mes autres fics.**_

_**Et surtout, n'oubliez pas, le petit bouton à la fin afin que je sache ce que vous pensez de ma fic.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

Ils sont là, ils se fixent les yeux dans les yeux. Le masque est tombé et à présent plus rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Il sait que c'est la dernière ligne droite et il ne veut pas manquer ça.

Les deux hommes ne bougent pas. Leur regard bleu ne se quittent pas. Aucun des deux n'ose faire le premier pas, mais il va bien falloir pourtant. Ils le savent mais qui amorcera la descente aux enfers?

Dans un coin de la pièce, silencieuse depuis le début de l'échange, la jeune femme observe. Elle à peur et ses yeux ne quittent pas celui qui se tiens devant elle. Les choses n'auraient jamais dû être ainsi et pourtant maintenant il faut faire avec et tenter d'arranger tout ça. L'autre homme ne l'a même pas regardait depuis son arrivée. Elle en est blessée. Pourquoi?

Pourquoi être venus si c'est pour l'ignoré?

Pourquoi ne pas vouloir croiser son regard qui se fait de plus en plus insistant?

Elle commence à douté à présent de la véritable raison de sa présence ici.

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'elle se trouve enfermé dans cette cave, pieds et point liés, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de subir les coup de son ravisseur et l'attente d'un hypothétique secours. Mais voilà que le secours tant attendu ne vient pas. Bien sure, il est venus, mais il semble avoir complètement oublié sa présence et elle à peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pas pour elle mais pour lui.

Alors elle tente le tout pour le tout. Elle rassemble ses dernières forces pour lancé un ultime appel à l'aide.

_ Jane….. Souffle-t-elle avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Le dénommé Jane quitte enfin des yeux l'homme qui se trouve entre lui et la jeune femme. Et là il prend conscience d'une chose, c'est pour elle qu'il est ici.

Pour elle qu'il à de nouveau désobéit à un ordre direct.

Pour elle qu'il risque sa vie.

Pour elle et pour lui, car sans elle il n'est plus rien.

L'espace d'un instant, le silence est rompus mais bien vite il reprend ses droits et impose sa loi. Les deux hommes ne se fixent plus et ils savent que tout va se jouer maintenant.

Jane s'élance alors sur l'autre, tentant par la même de l'éloigner de la jeune femme qui maintient difficilement les yeux ouvert. Elle lui lance un dernier regard avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

C'Est-ce moment d'inattention qui va le défavoriser et permettre à l'autre d'agir. Il attrape son couteau dissimulé dans un étuis accroché à sa ceinture et …..

_ Non! La voix de Jane résonne dans la cave, se répercutant sur les parois, faisant écho de sa souffrance.

C'est trop tard. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'intervenir.

Le couteau ensanglanté dans les mains, le deuxième homme se retourne pour lui faire face, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Ce sourire qui le hantera pour le restant de sa vie.

Mais Jane n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Lui aussi à une arme secrète et à l'instant où son cris à quitté sa bouche, le signal était lancé.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte de la cave vole en éclat et des dizaines de personnes font irruption dans la pièce, armes au point. Des ordres sont lancés, et chacun agit de façon synchronisé. Le ravisseur est rapidement appréhendé et menotté. Mais son sourire ne quitte pas son visage, bien au contraire. Il est parvenus à son but ultime, briser Patrick Jane comme il l'avait lui-même fait par le passé.

Comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et bien celui-ci est plus que froid. Il aura eu vingt quatre ans pour refroidir et à présent il est prêt à être servis.

Jane se détourne de la scène pour se précipité sur la jeune femme qui ne bouge plus. Son visage est si blanc qu'il redoute le pire. Le sang séché contraste avec la blancheur de ses traits. Il se penche vers elle, glisse une main sur sa joue et des larmes trouvent leur chemin le long de la sienne.

Il est arrivé trop tard, sa stupide envie de vengeance aura été fatale finalement, mais pas à celui que l'on croyait. La seule personne qui l'avait maintenu loin des flammes de la haine venait de succomber par sa faute. Il avait été aveuglé par les drames de son passé et en avait oublié le présent l'espace d'un instant, instant court pour lui mais bien trop long pour elle.

Ses amis n'osent pas bouger, ni dire quoi que ce soit. Ils respectent sa peine et sa douleur. Il la comprennent et la partagent. Ils viennent de perdre une patronne, une amie et plus pour certain.

La culpabilité faisait son chemin en chacun d'eux.

Ils été arrivé trop tard, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il allait se passé. Et pourtant ils connaissaient bien leur consultant. Ils auraient dû le surveiller plus que ça, ils auraient pu éviter le pire d'arriver.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Ils étaient arrivé trop tard.

Jane ne lâchait pas la jeune femme, il voulait tellement que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Il laissa libre court à son chagrin, les larmes si longtemps retenus allant se perdre sur le visage apaisé de la jeune femme. Il se pencha et déposa un dernier baisé sur les lèvres immobile de celle qu'il avait aimé bien plus qu'il ne le pensé. Puis il se recula et lança un dernier cris de désespoir.

_ Lisbon, non….

**TBC….**


	2. I must protect her

_**Salut à vous, je suis contente de voir que ma nouvelle fic vous plais. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et c'est avec plaisir que je lis vos commentaires. Et ça me fais d'autant plus plaisir que je retrouve les mêmes personnes que pour mes autres fics.**_

_**Et pour vous faire encore plus plaisir, je vous préviens que j'ai deux fics plus un OS qui attendent d'être postés.**_

_**MleMiuIris:**__** contente que tu aime cette fic. C'est beau l'espoir et je pense que tu va aimer le chapitre qui arrive….**_

_**Plume d'Ocre:**__** j'essaye toujours de mettre de l'émotion dans mes fics et il semblerais que pour toi ça convienne. Merci de ton commentaire. Le chapitre qui vient en contient tout autant…**_

_**Angy:**__** ma chérie, je suis contente de te retrouver ici. Tu as rattrapé ton retard dans mes fics à ce que je vois. Mais j'ai encore pleins de fics qui attendent bien sagement dans mon ordinateur. Régale-toi bien avec celle-ci….**_

_**Janeandteresa:**__** oh, ma pauvre, je t'ai fais pleurer. Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas mon but… enfin peut-être que si finalement. Prépare les mouchoirs pour cette suite…**_

_**Silhara:**__** ma sadique préférée, te revoilà. Je savais bien que tu ne pleurerais pas avec ce chapitre. Tu es une vrai dure toi. Mais prépare toi bien à en verser peut-être une petite avec cette suite.**_

_**Enfin voilà, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**_

_**.**_

.

.

_ Jane…. Jane….

Une voix se faisait entendre juste au-dessus de Patrick Jane. Il connaissait cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva en sursaut. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'agent Teresa Lisbon. Il n'en revenait pas. Une minute elle était morte dans ses bras et l'instant d'après elle était penché au dessus de lui, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

Teresa regarda son consultant. Il était couvert de sueur et semblait vraiment mal. Il avait fait un cauchemar tandis qu'il s'était assoupie sur son canapé. C'est en l'entendant hurler son no qu'elle avait quitté son bureau et s'était précipitée auprès de lui, pensant qu'il y avait un problème. Mais au lieu de ça elle l'avait découvert gémissant dans son sommeil agité.

Elle avait alors pris la décision de le réveillé. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire mais elle y était parvenue. Et à présent le mentaliste la fixait d'une étrange façon.

Jane n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment pouvait-elle se trouvait là, devant lui, en pleine forme alors qu'un instant avant il la tenait étroitement serré contre lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps?

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ni comment, il se retrouva bientôt dans ses bras, les serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Il avait trop peur de la perdre de nouveau.

Lisbon se trouvait à présent dans les bras de son collègue. D'abord surprise de cet élan d'affection, elle comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait en réalité de peur. Il avait peur.

Patrick Jane avait peur? Mais de quoi? La seule chose qui lui faisait peur était… En fait elle ne savait même pas de quoi il pouvait avoir peur.

Elle pensa un instant à le repoussé mais, le sentant la tenir si fort contre lui, son cœur battre contre elle, ses mains enroulées dans son dos, elle finit par se laissait allé et lui rendis son étreinte.

Elle en avait envie autant que lui. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-elle de pouvoir se trouver dans cette position?

Jane se recula légèrement de sa patronne. Il croisa le regard émeraude de la jeune femme et pu y lire de l'incompréhension. Mais aussi de la frustration.

Il eu un petit sourire en se disant qu'elle avait apprécié autant que lui ce petit moment de tendresse.

Mais à présent il était temps de lui expliqué pourquoi il s'était ainsi jeter dans ses bras. Mais comment le lui avoué?

Comment lui dire qu'il l'avait vu mourir dans ses bras par sa faute. Car oui, tout était de sa faute, encore et toujours. Il mettait sa vie en danger à chaque fois qu'il n'écoutait pas ce qu'on lui disait. Et encore une fois il avait provoqué un tueur qui s'en était alors prit à la jeune femme pour le faire payer, comme par le passé avec sa femme et sa fille. Comment pourrait-il se pardonné ce qu'il avait fait à ce moment là? Et comment pourrait-il se pardonné s'il arrivé quelque chose à Lisbon?

Il tenait à elle, bien plus qu'à une simple patronne ou à une amie.

Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, il était petit à petit tombé amoureux de cette femme autoritaire, bourreau de travail et pourtant si douce lorsqu'elle le voulait. Il avait apprit à apprécié chaque moment passé en sa compagnie, chaque regard, qu'il soit sévère ou bien admiratif, quoi que ce dernier il ne l'avait pas vu souvent.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal par sa faute, pas comme dans son rêve. Mais pour ça il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, il devait mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et la jeune femme. C'était pour lui le seul moyen de la protéger.

Patrick Jane se leva du canapé, laissant sa patronne seule assise le regardant. Il ne lui dirait pas, c'était décidé. Il allait partir.

Alors, il prit ses affaires et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la sortie, sans un regard en arrière.

Lisbon ne comprenait plus rien. Un instant Jane la tenait contre lui, et l'instant d'après il s'éloigné d'elle. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait hurlé son nom et si elle le laissait partir elle ne le saurait jamais.

Elle connaissait assez Patrick Jane pour savoir qu'il culpabilisé. Mais de quoi? C'était à cette question qu'elle voulait une réponse.

Elle se leva à son tour et courut presque dans le couloir pour le rattraper. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle eu juste le temps de voir le consultant lui lançait un dernier regard avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment.

Il lui avait fait un petit sourire puis avait baissé les yeux.

Mais qu'avait-il à la fin? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi? Pourquoi culpabilisait-il?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune femme auxquelles elle ne parvenait pas à trouvé de réponses.

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et empreinta les escaliers afin de le rejoindre sur le parking avant qu'il ne parte pour de bon.

Elle avait peur. Comme lui un peu plus tôt, bien qu'elle ne sache toujours pas de quoi il avait peur. Mais sa peur à elle était de ne jamais le revoir. Elle avait lu dans son regard que c'était surement la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait et ça elle ne le voulait pas.

Jane sortie de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il ne marchait pas vite, trop triste de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il allait quitter le CBI pour de bon. Il savait qu'après ça il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire, enfin le pensait-il.

Il n'entendit pas le gardien du parking lui souhaitait une bonne nuit, pas plus qu'il n'entendit sa patronne l'appelait désespérément à l'entré du bâtiment.

Il sortie la clé de sa voiture de sa poche et l'inséra dans la serrure. Mais au moment où il allait ouvrir la portière, une main se posa sur la sienne. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que Lisbon l'avait suivit.

Elle semblait essoufflée. Elle avait dû courir depuis le quatrième étage jusqu'au parking.

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il vit qu'elle était en colère. Encore. Jamais il ne pourrait faire les choses bien avec elle, à chaque fois elle était en colère après lui. Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle il devait partir. Elle pourrait enfin travailler dans de bonnes conditions, sans risquait de perdre son travail à chaque enquête à cause de ses bêtises. Elle aurait une vie plus facile sans lui.

Lisbon était en colère oui. Mais en colère parce qu'elle venait de comprendre une chose. Lorsque Jane avait hurlé son nom dans son sommeil, elle avait comprit qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. De ce fait, la culpabilité qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux était en rapport avec ça. Et le fait qu'il parte ainsi, après l'avait serré désespérément dans ses bras voulait dire qu'il avait peur que ce rêve se réalise un jour. Elle avait comprit qu'il voulait la protéger.

Mais ce que lui n'avait pas comprit, c'est qu'en s'éloignant d'elle, il lui faisait du mal. Ca lui brisait le cœur de le voir partir ainsi.

Elle aussi avait comprit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour son exaspérant collègue.

Il avait beau n'être qu'un manipulateur, grand enfant, n'aimant pas le respect des règles et tout un tas d'autres choses, il était aussi celui qui la faisait rire chaque jour, illuminant ses journées lorsqu'elle l'apercevait arrivé le matin. Le voir dormir sur son canapé tandis que ses collègues se démenaient pour résoudre les enquêtes alors que lui avait déjà trouvé la solution…. Elle aimait toutes ces choses en lui.

Mais c'est surtout ce côté homme blessé par la vie qui l'avait fait fondre.

Il était comme elle, torturé, triste mais ne le montrait pas. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de le voir sous son vrai jour, l'homme jouant un rôle à longueur de temps. Mais parfois il lui arrivait de baissé sa garde, pensant que personne ne le regardé. Et c'est dans ces moment-là que Lisbon aimait le contemplé. Dans ces moments de vérité.

Elle ne le laisserait pas fur ainsi, elle avait trop besoin de lui dans sa vie.

A suivre….


	3. I need you

_**Salut à toutes et à tous, voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic qui je l'espère vous plaira. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic alors j'y passe beaucoup de temps.**_

_**Mais je ne vous oublie pas pour autant.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Filament-de-lune:**__** je suis contente de te retrouver ici. Merci pour le compliment, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas facile de parler de sentiments dans les fics et je passe moi-même beaucoup de temps à écrire, effacer, écrire de nouveau ces fameux passages. Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic. J'espère que tu aimeras également ce dernier chapitre.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aerogirl84:**__** une petite nouvelle, ravie de te connaitre. Je suis également bien contente que tu aime cette fic. As-tu lus les autres? Si oui tu en pense quoi?**_

_**Tu as carrément eu des frissons en lisant ce chapitre? Et ben dis donc, je savais pas que je pouvais faire autant d'effet rien qu'en écrivant. Tu m'en vois ravie.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Silhara: **__**même pas une petite larme? Zut alors, j'ai pas encore réussis à te faire pleurer. Je continue d'essayer alors. Mais de rien pour mon commentaire, j'aime bien te lire, tu es un de mes auteurs préferé. Aller, dernier chapitre.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Plume d'Ocre:**__** dernier chapitre tout en émotions, du moins je l'espère. Tu crois vraiment que Lisbon arrivera à retenir Jane? L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit, lol. Aller, bonne lecture à toi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Janeandteresa:**__** ne pleur pas ma belle, la suite va peut-être te réchauffer le cœur. Et ensuite une nouvelle fic que tu aimeras tout autant, enfin je crois.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bonne lectures à tous les amis, j'attends vos commentaires.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

Lisbon tenait toujours étroitement le poignet de son consultant. Elle savait que si elle le lâchait alors il partirait, et pour une raison obscure, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle avait peur de ne jamais le revoir, elle avait trop besoin de lui auprès d'elle. Mais ça elle n'était pas encore prête à se l'avouer, alors lui avoué à lui, c'était une autre histoire.

.

Jane fixait Lisbon de ses yeux bleus. Il savait exactement à quoi elle pensait à cet instant et il s'en voulait d'être à l'origine de toutes les tortures mentales que la jeune femme était en train de s'infliger.

S'il partait, c'était uniquement pour son bien, il n'avait jamais souhaitait autre chose pour elle. Mais elle ne lui facilité pas la tache. Il fallait qu'elle le lâche maintenant sinon il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir allé jusqu'au bout de sa décision.

Mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment décidée. Au contraire, ses yeux lui lançaient un appel auquel il aurait tant voulut répondre.

.

_ Jane, ne partez pas, souffla-t-elle.

_ Vous savez bien que je le dois.

_ Non je ne sais rien. Vous vous réveillez en hurlant mon nom, vous me prenez dans vos bras, si fort que j'ai bien cru un instant que vous alliez me tuer.

.

Cette phrase amena un léger sourire sur le visage du mentaliste. Il est vrai qu'il l'avait tenue vraiment très fort contre lui.

Rien que d'y repensé le faisait se sentir tout chose.

.

_ Puis, repris la jeune femme, vous vous levez et partez comme ça, sans raisons. Je veux comprendre.

_ Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Il est tard, j'ai besoin de sommeil et je serais mieux chez moi qu'ici.

_ Vous mentez Jane. Vous ne dormez jamais chez vous. Vous me cachez quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi.

_ Il est vraiment tard Lisbon. Vous aussi avez besoin de sommeil.

_ Pas avant que vous ne m'aillez parlé.

.

La jeune chef ne voulait pas se laissé avoir une fois encore par les pirouettes de son consultant. Il savait si bien esquiver lorsqu'il le voulait. Mais cette fois elle voulait absolument savoir. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à trouver le sommeil si Jane ne lui disait pas la raison de son départ. Car il allait partir pour de bon et jamais elle ne le reverrait, elle en mettrait sa main à coupé. Et elle tenait à sa main, donc elle préférée se tromper. Mais à voir le regard du blond elle sût que c'était ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre.

.

Jane finis par se dégager de l'emprise de sa patronne mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Il ne voulait pas vraiment partir, il l'avait décidé pensant que ce serait plus simple pour eux, enfin pour elle.

Jamais il n'obéissait aux ordres, il la mettait sans cesse en colère et il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il se demandait parfois comment elle avait pût tenir aussi longtemps avec lui dans son équipe.

Mais grâce à sa décision, il s'assurait de la promotion de la jeune femme. Il en avait parlé plus tôt avec Hightower, c'était uniquement à cause de lui que Lisbon n'avait pas encore eu de promotion. Il était un frein à sa carrière, et à sa vie aussi. Il savait que la jeune femme avait des sentiments pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse des illusions.

Bien sûre il avait également des sentiments pour Lisbon, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pensé en avoir au début de leur collaboration. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt pour les partagé et il ne voulait pas qu'elle attende un temps indéterminé qu'il se décide enfin. Il fallait qu'elle fasse sa vie, qu'elle pense à elle avant de penser à lui. C'était l'autre raison qui faisait qu'il devait partir.

Elle parviendrait à l'oublié et elle pourrait passer à autre chose.

.

Lisbon baissa les yeux lorsque Jane c'était dégagé de sa main. Elle était blessée, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le voit. Elle n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses aux autres, et Jane était sa plus grande faiblesse. Elle tenait bien trop à lui et en ce moment elle avait une forte envie de pleurer. D'ailleurs, une larme trouva le chemin de sa joue, glissant le long de son visage pour venir se perdre sue sa main encore tendue devant elle.

Elle la ramena donc le long de son corps en espérant que Jane ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Mais c'était peine perdue. Rien n'échappé à cet homme.

.

Lorsqu'il vit les premières larmes coulaient sur son visage, Jane releva la tête de Lisbon en lui glissant deux doigts sous le menton. Leur regard se croisèrent. Il y avait de la tristesse en chacun d'eux et de la peur aussi. Peur de perdre l'autre.

D'un seul coup, Jane fut prit d'un doute. Et si jamais il faisait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie? Si jamais en partant il passé à côté de sa seule chance d'être heureux? Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Il voulait la protéger, mais ce n'était pas en prenant la fuite qu'il y parviendrait.

Il regretta alors d'avoir croisé les yeux de sa patronne. A présent il ne pouvait plus partir. Il allait la mettre en danger, il le savait, mais il allait aussi la rendre heureuse. Et c'était ça le plus important.

.

Tout en gardant son regard encré dans celui de la jeune femme, Jane rapprocha son visage du sien. Il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation. Il alla donc doucement, laissant à Lisbon la possibilité de reculer si elle ne voulait pas continuer.

Mais ce fut le contraire qui se produisit.

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint à la rencontre de ces lèvres si tentantes depuis si longtemps.

Le contact de leur peau les électrisa tous les deux. Jane passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme tandis que celle-ci venait enrouler ses bras autours de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils allaient se quitté pour le reste de leur vie. Tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre passèrent dans ce simple contact et les peurs de chacun s'envolèrent pour laisser place à l'amour.

Ils se reculèrent finalement par manque d'air. Ils se sourirent et restèrent front contre front.

.

_ Je ne veux plus partir.

_ Tu m'en vois ravie. De toute façon je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir.

.

Jane sourit d'avantage et prit Lisbon dans ses bras.

Il avait fait le bon choix, il allait pouvoir vivre heureux à présent.

Et même si à chaque enquête elle risquait sa vie, même s'il savait qu'un jour John le Rouge allait s'en prendre à elle, il serait là pour que son cauchemar ne se réalise pas.

Il était maintenant habité par l'amour, de celui qu'on ne vit qu'une fois. Et cet amour il l'avait trouvé auprès de Teresa Lisbon.

Grâce à elle il parviendrait à faire le deuil de sa femme et de sa fille.

Grâce à elle il allait être heureux pour toujours.

Grâce à elle, il n'avait plus envie de se venger de celui qui avait détruit sa vie des années plus tôt.

.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour Patrick Jane et Teresa Lisbon.

.

.

.

.

Fin…


End file.
